Boys Kissing Boys
by SomeKindOfRomance
Summary: [SLASH SxK] I'll try desperately to salvage this fic.. Stan sees Kyle kissing an older boy one day and becomes intrigued. He plans on experiencing it ... If only he knew what he was getting himself into. bad summary. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Dear Jesus,_

_I asked you once where you stood on the topic of homosexuality. Unfortunately I was never answered. Originally I asked you because my dog Sparky liked to mount all the other guy dogs and I was kinda woried. Soon after, I learned to accept Sparky's behaviors. It's been seven years since then and I had forgotten completely about the subject... until two weeks ago when I saw my best friend kissing an older highschool boy behind the bleachers. I guess you can say I was shocked, overwhelmed, at a loss for words, but Jesus... I stood there and watched the two boys make out like their lives depended on it. I felt something very strange that day. I wanted to know how it felt. I liked watching it. I wanted to be a part of it._

_It looked so right and so natural Jesus. Even if there is a chance that I might go to hell for it, I am going to try it.. or else I will be left wondering for the rest of my life, what if? I am going to call Kyle and invite him to stay the night. I don't know what's going to happen... I know what I _want_ to happen.. One can only hope._

_Thanks for listening,  
Your loyal follower, Stanley Marsh_

I can't believe I was still writing letters that only I would see. It made me feel quite childish, but then again it help me to get my feelings out on paper.. to sort them out in a way. I forced open the drawer to my desk and shoved the note under a bunch of papers. Chances are I would never see it again, considering there were thousands of unsent letters and queries stashed in that one drawer.

I looked over at my clock, 2:34 pm. It was Saturday and Kyle was probably still home by now. If I was going to call him and ask him to sleep over then I had to do it soon. I took a deep breath and picked up my phone, dialing the Broflovski's number. The phone rang 5 times before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Kyle," I said casually. "What are you doing today.. er tonight?"

"Uh, well I'm hanging out with one of my friends this afternoon." He paused. "You know that new kid, Nick i've been telling you about."

My heart sunk. Nick was his makeout buddy. "Y-yea.."

"But I am free tonight."

My heart started to pound loudly at this comment. "O-ok," I said, maybe sounding a little too happy. "I-I'm gonna need your help with something." I paused waiting for him to respond.

"Ok.."

"Can you sleep over?"

"Yea I'm pretty sure."

"Alright well I'll see you tonight then."

"Yup, ciao."

I hung up the phone. My hands were shaking like a mother. How was I going to go about this? What made me think that Kyle would even go for it anyways? I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. I just had to face the facts. I would never be satisfied until I found out. I rushed around the house to clean. I smiled to myself. I was ready.. ready to find out. All I had to do was wait for Kyle..


	2. Chapter 1

**I know this chapter as well as the prologue, is short. I apologize for that. I do tend to update rather quickly though, if you hadn't noticed. The chapters will get longer.. just had to get this little diddy out of the way. Thanks for your reviews. They are the wind beneath my wings :-p**

Kyle has no idea that I saw him. The area behind the bleachers is secluded, which makes it an ideal spot for making out. I don't even know why I was out there in the first place. I had never skipped a class before, for fear of some kind of radical consequence. I decided to skip that day though. My mind was full of endless thoughts that were driving me crazy. I wasn't sure where I was heading in life, what I wanted, what I needed. I wanted to stay 15 forever, without a care in the world. Highschool isn't such a bad time anyway. I have my share of dates with some very pretty women and I have a prime spot on the football team as starting quarterback. All in all that doesn't seem to matter though. I still feel like something is missing.

When I saw that kid Nick push Kyle up against the cold steel of the bleachers and start to kiss him, it gave me chills all over. First of all, I didn't know Kyle was like that. I wouldn't have even suspected it in the slightest. Second of all, I liked it immensely. A part of me that had been dormant for awhile started to... tingle almost. I knew it wasn't normal of me, but it just felt so.. felt so right. The second that I saw this happen, I wanted to be a part of it. I wanted to replace Nick with myself and play tonsil hockey with my best friend. You could almost say that I was jealous. I couldn't understand why though. I wasn't gay... at least I didn't think I was anyway.

I was sitting at my desk thinking about this even though my mind started to hurt. Kyle would be over any minute, and I still hadn't decided how I would go about this. He thinks i'm straight.. which I.. I am. He doesn't know that I know about him. Great plan Stan! I smacked myself on the side of the face. I was so juvenile when it came to reality. I lived in my own fantasy world with no consequences and everything amazingly went my way. That was in Stan Land. I had to leave that place for good and join the rest of civilization. I needed to stop being so naive and wake up. It was almost embarrassing.

I put my face down in my hands and sighed as I heard the doorbell ring. Kyle would be up in my room in a minute. What the hell was I going to do? _You have to answer the door first, dummy._

I ran down the stairs and placed my hand on the doorknob, gently twisting it. I opened the door to a smiling Kyle. God he was beautiful.

"Hey dude, what up?" He asked in a pleasant manner.

"Nothing really.. same old shit, different pile." Kyle scrunched up his nose at this comment.

"Do you have some kind of shit fetish?"

I pushed him gently. "No, you'd like it too much."

He gave me a half smile and then raised an eyebrow questioningly. "So are you gonna let me in or not?"

I felt like such an idiot. I smacked myself in the forehead. "O-of course." I stepped aside so he could walk through the door. He had a green overnight bag slung over his shoulders. It looked full beyond capacity.

"You moving away somewhere?" I asked as I pointed to his bag. "Or are you just going on a long trip?"

He snickered. "Yea Stan."

We went up to my room and he threw his stuff down on the floor. All was silent for a minute until he spoke.

"So uh what do we wanna do?"

I looked at him blankly. Why was I being so stupid? I never had to think about what to do before. I never had to try and plan the night. Why was I like this? Oh I remembered, because I wanted to kiss my best friend. "Uh.. uh.." I stammered. Kyle came close to me, inches away from my face.

"I know what we can do," he said in a smooth voice. He grinned at me evily.

"W-what?"

He pulled back a little, evil smile now becoming a normal one. "I was thinking some gamesphere.. maybe order a pizza? Um, unless you have other things planned."

I stood there just blinking. I was confused. Was this his way of hitting on me?

"Earth to Stan!" He waved his hands in front of my face. "Is there anything you would-"

I pulled him close and pressed his lips firmly to mine before he could finish. He didn't kiss back. He pulled away in shock and frustration.

"What the fuck Stan?" He looked at me, with anger in his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" I was embarrassed now. I shifted my eyes to the ground, feeling them start to water. "W-why?" He asked.

"I don't know Kyle ok?" I snapped at him. "I-I was just curious is all." I looked at him, his eyes held no trace of emotion.

"Dude... I-i'm not like that."

I looked at him suspiciously. I had seen him making out with Nick. I KNEW it was him.

"What would make you think that I would-"

"I saw you and Nick behind the bleachers." His face turned a deep shade of red.

"Shit.. Look Stan, I don't know what got into me. I-it just sort of happened."

I looked at him incredulously. He was confusing the hell out of me. "I'm sorry Kyle. I just saw you guys and I was curious. I just wanted to know... I needed to see if I... I've been questioning lately whether or not..." I just couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"I get what you're trying to say Stan. I can't help you though." He looked scared. I wondered if he was as confused as I was. "I'm sorry dude, I can't stay tonight.. I hope you understand. I just.. just need to be alone by myself."

Great I had fucked up royally. "I'm sorry Kyle."

"Me too." He walked out of my room and out the door. I heard it slam shut. What the hell had just happened? Oh yes, I remember. I ruined a perfectly good friendship. I started to tear up. I kept thinking about the kiss I gave to Kyle. My theories were concrete... I did have feelings for... not for women. I couldn't bring myself to say it. I looked down at my shaking hands. Because of that kiss, I was a nervous wreck... because of that kiss, I felt differently about my best friend. He didn't even kiss back. Oh God I'm so pathetic.

I plopped down on my bed and put my face into my pillow. I screamed as hard as I could into it.

One thing was for sure... I was no longer in Stan Land.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own the jamster frog, lifetime or south park. :-p

Thanks to my awesome reviewers! An unsuspecting event happens in this chapter.. I don't want to put a warning to let you know what it is.. then i'll spoil it. It's not nice though.. BAD BAD MEAN BOYS! **I have Stan wearing contacts in this. So What:-)**

**I Want You, Not Him**

Monday mornings.. Always sucky. One would think that monday mornings couldn't be any suckier, but no. This particular morning sucked 'donkey balls,' as Cartman likes to put it. I had no self esteem whatsoever as I made my way through the highschool's hallways. I let my eyes stay to the ground, never once looking up, except for the occasional collision with another student. Even then I wouldn't look at them. I'd mutter a simple 'sorry dude,' and hang my head back to its low position.

When I finally found myself at my locker, I raised my eyes. They hurt from staying in one direction for so long. I found my contacts starting to dry up. 'Great,' I thought. My eyes would soon be red if they weren't already. It probably appeared to half the students that I had come to school high. All I could hear was Mr. Mackey's voice. I know if he saw me in this state he'd be all, 'drugs are bad, mkay?' I shuddered at the thought of my old elementary school counselor. That guy was surely nuts and his abnormally large cranium made me want to punch him.

I shook my head and remembered I was standing in front of my locker. I had gone off on a tangent again and spaced out. If anyone thought I wasn't on drugs before, then they surely thought it now. I started to twist my combination. '34, 23, 6.' I was denied access. It was then that I realized I had the combination backwards. I began to twist the rightful combination. '6, 23,-'

"Hey Stan." Great. I looked up slightly to see the orange jacked that belonged to the boy who had hair to match it.

"Hey, what's up Kyle?" I said, not even looking at him.

"Uh, well I gave you my notes on thursday. I was just wondering if I could have them back? I need them for my bio portfolio. Shitbrick's collecting it today." Mr. Donald Kittrick. The whole student population referred to him as 'Shitbrick.' Pretty convienient too. He was quite the asshole.

"Uh hold on a minute," I said as I searched frantically through my bag. "Shit," I cursed as I felt a dull pain in my left hand. I pulled the notes out and gave them to Kyle. "Son of a bitch," I said as I looked at my now bleeding hand. I looked in the bottom of my bag to see a safety pin I had been using to hold a hole closed in one of my bag's inner pockets, sticking straight out.

"Dude, you're bleeding."

"No shit," I spat.

Kyle looked at me angrily. "Don't tell me you're pissed at me for not staying over on saturday. " Great he was bringing it up. He looked to me, now in frustration. In the softest voice but the harshest tone, my best friend whispered something to me that made this monday the suckiest. "You're gay? That's fine. You wanna take out your gaymo fantasies on me? Not fine. Just because you saw me kissing a boy, doesn't make me a homo. It doesn't give you the excuse to fucking... kiss me. When you're over your little gay crush talk to me.. but as of now..." He looked pained as he spoke the next three words, "we're not talking." Just like that he turned on his heel and left me standing in the corridor, bleeding and hurt. I looked at my tiny cut and called myself a pussy. I hated myself for jumping to conclusions.

-

So, I kissed Nick.. It doesn't make me gay. Plus I wasn't even kissing him back.. Well maybe I was, but I only did it because he said he'd kick my ass. What a jerkoff. He had to come along and ruin my life. I hated him for it. I hated him with every inch of my body. What were his motives? I had asked myself that question several times and only till recently, when he admitted why he was doing what he was doing, did I understand.

_"Kid, don't deny it. You're a fucking homo." He pushed me up against the bleachers outside. "I see the way you look at guys.. especially jock ass." I stared straight into his eyes, afraid to look away. I thought for sure I was going to get my ass kicked, until he leaned in and forced his lips apon mine. I pulled away in protest. "I'll beat you're fucking face in so that this is the last kiss you'll ever have. You wont have a jaw left. I shuddered in fear as he as he returned his mouth back to mine. When he realized I wasn't kissing back he pulled away, extremely pissed off. "Kiss me back, you little fuck." He dug his nails into me and I whimpered in pain and fear. I had no choice, but to kiss him like my life depended on it_.

The last two weeks of my life had been hell because of him. He would purposely track me down in the halls and give me a little wink, or a tap on the butt. It pissed the hell out of me. The more I tried to stay out of his way, the more he tried to get in my way. All this bullshit continued until saturday afternoon... The afternoon when my whole entire life went down the tubes.

_"Buhbie," my mom called up the stairs to me. It was about 12 in the afternoon and I was still in bed. Being the controlling mother she was, she was pretty awesome. She let me sleep till 12:30 on weekends. It was pretty kickass of her. I wondered what she wanted this morning though. It was only 12 and I still had a half hour of perfectly good sleeping time. "Buhbie," she called up to me again, "phone call!"_

_"Stan?" I shouted excitedly._

_"No.. some Nick."_

_"Oh ma, tell him i'm not home."_

_"I'm sorry honey, I already told him you were."_

_"Take it back!"_

_"Sorry bubie, I told him you were on your way down the stairs."_

_I let out a big "FUCK," not caring my mother was there. She looked pretty pissed. I knew I would be getting a talking to after I got off the phone with asshole. I grabbed the phone away from her angrily and placed it up to my ear._

_"Yea," I said in a pissy voice._

_"Hey baby I was just-";_

_"Don't call me that," I snapped at him._

_"Dude, chill. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today."_

_"No," I replied blatantly, "I really don't."_

_"Listen Broflovski, I need to talk to you. I wanna apologize in person. I'm gonna stop this shit. I just wanna be friends and stuff. You're a pretty cool kid. I have free movie passes.."_

_I stood there for a second, wondering whether or not he was sincere and ended up taking his offer._

_"Cool dude, I'll pick you up around 2:30." How he knew where I lived, i'll never know._

_I hung up the phone and ran past my mother who was yelling at Ike at the moment. 'Poor son of a bitch,' I thought, feeling remorse for him. I made my way up the stairs and into my room and proceeded to fall asleep again. I only had 15 minutes of precious sleep time left, and I wasn't about to waste it._

_It seemed like minutes later, but in fact it was 2 when I was woken up. My cell phone started to blare some stupid jamster frog tune, which caused me to wake from my ever so erotic dreams of my black haired friend._

_"Hello?" I answered_

_"Oh hey Kyle," It was Stan. "What are you doing today.. er tonight?" He sounded a bit shaky._

_"Uh, well I'm hanging out with one of my friends this afternoon." I paused. "You know that new kid, Nick i've been telling you about."_

_"Y-yea.."_

_"But I am free tonight." At least I had something to look forward to after hanging out with jackass._

_"O-ok," he replied. "I-I'm gonna need your help with something." He probably needed help with algebra again. That kid was stupid in math, but brilliant in writing._

_"Ok.."_

_"Can you sleep over?"_

_"Yea I'm pretty sure." I didn't even check with ma, but I didn't care. I needed to spend time with my best friend anyways, even if it was going to provoke my impure thoughts._

_"Alright well I'll see you tonight then."_

_"Yup, ciao." I hung up the phone and realized I had a half hour before Nick was coming. I quickly jumped in and out of the shower and towel dried my locks after. I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a shirt, just before I heard knocking at the door. I went downstairs to find nobody home. 'Ugh,' I remembered that ma was taking Ike to synagogue to practice for his Barmitzvah. I answered the door reluctantly and opened it to a smiling Nick. God he was ugly. He was such a bully though. He intimidated people into being with him. He had a girlfriend and I felt so bad for her. It was obvious that she wanted out, but was too scared to leave. Poor thing._

_"Uh, i'll be in the car," he said as he marched over to his crappy station wagon. I ran into the living room and stepped into my sandals while I grabbed a hold of my wallet off of the coffee table. I was soon out the door and in Nick's crap mobile. He was silent and it was uncomfortable, so after two minutes of silence, I attempted conversation._

_"So uh, what are we gonna see?"_

_"It's a surprise." He smirked evily, his crooked teeth showing through his chapped lips. God did I mention he was ugly? We ended up driving past the movie theaters._

_"Hey, you missed-"_

_"It's a surprise jew." I was taken aback. Cartman was the only one who could call me a jew and get away with it. I didn't say anything though. I didn't want my ass kicked. We ended up stopping at Carl's Warehouse. By now I was pretty freaked out._

_"What's going on?"_

_"Before we see a movie, I wanna show you something." I began to protest but he held out his fist._

_"I thought you said you wanted to be ni-"_

_"I might've lied a little bit," he chuckled as he dragged me inside._

_"There's nothing in here," I said upon entering the abandoned building._

_"No shit." He pushed me up against the wall with such a force that knocked the wind out of me. I slunk down to the floor._

_"P-please-"_

_"It still seems to me like you have a little fairy crush on that loser."_

_I looked up at him, in pain. "I never said I did."_

_"Don't go playing innocent." He walked towards me and I pushed myself even more against the wall as if I could go farther. "I'm going to be frank with you." He was down on his knees now, hands around my neck._

_"Oh-oh God," I choked out. "I should've never come-"_

_"It was bound to happen sooner or later." He punched me in the gut and left me gasping for air. "You're such a tease." He ripped my belt off of me and held it up in fron of me. I flinched. "Don't worry, I don't want to mess up that pretty little face of yours." Instead he wrapped it several times around my hands. Even though I struggled with all my might, I couldn't defend myself. He ripped my jeans open, not even bothering to undo the button or the fly._

_"Oh God," I started to scream. He punched me in my stomach again. I learned my lesson and kept my mouth shut. The bastard. I fucking hate him. He turned me over and pulled down my pants and boxers.. I swear.. I swear I tried with all my might to get away but he pushed my face into the dirty hardwoor floor. All I could taste was dirt. I could feel myself starting to dryheave._

_"Don't be a fucking pussy!" He yelled as he undid his own pants. I screamed as I heard his zipper unzip._

_"No, don't-"_

_"Shut up, you dirty faggot!" He pushed my face back into the ground as he forced himself inside of me. It hurt so bad. I tried to scream but he put his dirty hands in front of my mouth. With every thrust he moaned more and more. It sickened me. He was bucking so hard that I doubted I would be able to walk after this. Within seconds I could feel him unload inside of me. I wondered if he had raped anybody else before me. He pulled out of me and yelled at me to pull my pants back on. I waited for him to take the belt off of my hands. When he painfully ripped the belt off he pushed me to my feet. I could feel my ass bleeding and it hurt so much to pull up my boxers and pants._

_He looked at me with a smirk as he pulled up his own clothes. "I hope you liked that." I could feel tears slide down my cheeks. We walked back out to his crappy station wagon and I got inside. Damn it hurt to sit down. He noticed my discomfort. "You shouldn't have been such a fucking tease. Oh and by the way, we're not going to go to the movies. I just wanted to fuck you."_

_"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" I found myself yelling. "YOU DIDN'T FUCK ME... y- you ra-"_

_"Don't make it sound like a fucking lifetime movie kid. It wasn't rape. You wanted it as badly as I did." I closed my eyes and hoped for this all to be a bad dream, but I could still hear his voice. "That kid.. Stan Marsh.. If anything happens between you two, then this will happen again. Don't even think of saying anything to anyone either. I will fuck you up so bad, you'll be a vegetable. Wait, better yet, I'll fuck up your little friend... Yea I like that.. I could fuck him up and then fuck him."_

_"YOU LEAVE STAN ALONE YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" He looked at me and smiled._

_"Then you know what you gotta do.. or not do for that matter," he said as we pulled into my driveway. I got out and slammed the door shut. I tried to run to the door but it hurt. Nick rolled down the window. "You were pretty good.. I like virgin asses."_

_I opened the door quickly and shut and locked it. It took a minute for everything to sink in, and when it did I fell to the floor and started crying. No one was home to hear me, so I didn't have to worry about the volume of my sobs. I ran up to the shower and stripped off my clothes. My boxers were bloody and I had dried blood all over my ass. I had to get rid of it. I spent a good 45 minutes in the shower just crying and then another 30 minutes washing my body of the disgust. I needed a plan. I needed to forget about this and be happy. I couldn't show Stan that anything was wrong. I just couldn't._

_A good two hours later, I showed up on his doorstop and rang the doorbell, preparing to put on my most fake smile and attitude. I was good at acting._

_"Hey dude, what up?" I asked in a pleasant manner._

_"Nothing really.. same old shit, different pile." I scrunched up my nose at this comment. He sure had a sick way of putting things._

_"Do you have some kind of shit fetish?" I asked in sincereley._

_He pushed me gently. "No, you'd like it too much." He just stood there._

_"So are you gonna let me in or not?"_

_"O-of course," he said as he slapped himself in the forehead. God he was cute. He stepped aside so I could walk through the door. I had a green overnight bag slung over my shoulders. It was full beyond capacity._

_"You moving away somewhere?" he asked as he pointed to my bag. "Or are you just going on a long trip?"_

_I snickered. "Yea Stan." I always overpacked. He should've known this by now._

_We went up to his room and I threw my stuff down on the floor. All was silent for a minute until I spoke._

_"So uh what do we wanna do?"_

_He looked at me blankly. "Uh.. uh," he stammered. I didn't know what I was doing but I came close to him, inches away from his face._

_"I know what we can do," I said in a smooth voice. I grinned at him evily. I wanted to attack him with my lips because he looked so cute when he was indecisive._

_"W-what?"_

_I pulled back a little, remembering that afternoon. "I was thinking some gamesphere.. maybe order a pizza? Um, unless you have other things planned."_

_I stood there just blinking._

_"Earth to Stan!" I waved my hands in front of his face. "Is there anything you would-"_

_He pulled me close and pressed his lips firmly to mine before I could finish. I didn't kiss back. I couldn't. All I could picture was Nick's huge sweaty body on top of mine. I pulled away in shock and frustration. I wanted to so badly. It was time for the act again._

_"What the fuck Stan?" I looked at him, with anger in my eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" I could tell he was embarrassed now. He shifted his eyes to the ground. "W-why?" I asked._

_"I don't know Kyle ok?" He snapped at me. "I-I was just curious is all." I looked at him, wondering how he knew that I wasn't particularly straight._

_"Dude... I-i'm not like that." I lied_

_He looked at me suspiciously._

_"What would make you think that I would-"_

_"I saw you and Nick behind the bleachers." I could feel my face turn a deep shade of red._

_"Shit.. Look Stan, I don't know what got into me. I-it just sort of happened." Again with the lying._

_He looked at me incredulously."I'm sorry Kyle. I just saw you guys and I was curious. I just wanted to know... I needed to see if I... I've been questioning lately whether or not..." He just couldn't seem to finish the sentence._

_"I get what you're trying to say Stan. I can't help you though." I was scared. I wanted to help him. In fact I wanted him so bad. I needed to be alone though. I needed to cry. "I'm sorry dude, I can't stay tonight.. I hope you understand. I just.. just need to be alone by myself."_

_I had never left his house faster._

no cliff hanger... sorry... just know that suspense, romance, angst and laughter are up ahead!


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own South Park.. or Dr. Phil.. hehe. Thanks to my loyal reviewers, it is because of you that I press on.

**I Need to Know**

When I was younger, I had things all planned out. I knew what I wanted to do, and was set on doing it. I figured then that life wasn't such a mystery and less complicated than people made it out to be. All those theories had been proven wrong in the last week though. I didn't understand life anymore.

Kyle didn't speak to me for the rest of the day, or the rest of the week for that matter. It was so painful to walk through the halls and not even get a glance from my best friend. I knew there was more to this than I was seeing and I wished Kyle would just talk to me about it. That wasn't going to happen though. I needed to find out what was going on, myself. I decided to go to the person that had been spending the most time with him lately.

I could see him from the opposite end of the hallway. He was simply gigantic and terribly ugly. I didn't know what Kyle saw in him, but I remembered that old saying, "beauty is in the eye of the beholder." I chuckled to myself as I neared the target of my queries. Kyle obviously needed glasses if he thought _that_ was beautiful. I took a deep breath when I approached him, back still turned to me. I wondered how I would go about this, after all, I wasn't exactly the king of confrontation. After much deliberation, I decided to start out with a small poke to the back.

"What do _you_ want?" Nick asked angrily.

"Uhh..." I didn't know he was this much of an asshole. Come to think of it, I didn't even know much about that kid at all. "I just wanted to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" I put on my best pleading face and hoped for a 'yes.'

"You've got a minute. What is it?" His full attention was now given to me. I had to make use of it while it was mine.

"It's Kyle. He's... not talking to me. I was just wondering if you knew what was up. There's something he's not telling me and I figured since you were spending more time-"

"Look kid, i'm not Dr. Phil," he interrupted. I turned my eyes away from the intimidating stare that was now being thrown my way.

"Yea, I know. I just figured... Look.. i'm just worried. I know there's something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with him. He's just outgrown you is all." My heart sunk at these words. How could he just outgrow me? Nick turned his back on me and started to fish through his locker. I kept standing there. Determination was my strength.

"Nick, listen I-"

"What are you doing here?" I turned around and met eyes with the boy who had 'outgrown' me.

"Nothing. I just needed to talk to Nick." Kyle looked horrified.

"About what?"

"Stupid shit," Nick answered for me. "I let him know the truth though."

"The truth?" Kyle furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yea. That you've outgrown him."

Kyle looked from Nick to me. The asshole put on a huge grin and went back to fishing through his locker. I kept my gaze on Kyle. The silence was deafening. "Well Nick, i've gotta get to homeroom," Kyle said after a few more moments of awkward silence. Why was he checking in with Nick? Were they going out or something?

"Yea whatever," Nick said in an i-don't-care-fuck-off tone, not even taking his eyes away from his locker. Kyle mouthed the words "follow me," and I waited a few minutes before actually doing so.

"Uh, thanks Nick," I said before I left.

"Fuck off."

"Right..." I began my descent down the hallway, trailing after Kyle. I soon turned a corner and Nick was out of sight. Kyle pulled me by my shirt, into the boys lockeroom.

"S-stan.." His breath was labored and his face was sweaty. I found myself growing more and more concerned by the minute. He took my hands in his and continued. "It's not true Stan. I haven't outgrown you. He took my hand and led me into one of the changing stalls. I found myself being pushed against the cold wall. Before I knew it, Kyle was kissing me. My mouth was tingling from where Kyle's lips touched and I felt myself melt into him. It didn't last for long though, he soon broke the passion. "Stan," he said breathless, "I've got to be careful." He shifted his eyes around suspiciously before retuning them to me. "S-something happened to me." His eyes started to water and he began to cry.

"Kyle?" I stroked the side of his face gently and slid down to the floor, pulling him onto my lap. "Kyle what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"N-n-no I can't." His body started to shake and he broke into a fit of uncontrollable sobs. "I can't get you involved. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt? Is this about Nick?" Kyle nodded his head.

"You're dating him?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"NO!" he screamed. He instantly clapped a shaking hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide and full of fear. "No," he whispered. "Stan, something happened to me. I can't get you involved. You'll get hurt if I let you know and the same thing will happen to you."

"Kyle, you know you can tell me. I wont tell anyone. I promise." Kyle nodded and placed his mouth next to my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

"Nick.. did something... to me."

"What was it? What did that bastard do?" I asked in a loud voice.

"Sshh," Kyle ordered before continuing. "The saturday before last he.." his voice trailed off. "Stan, I just can't tell you. Please understand." I couldn't understand.. I wouldn't understand. I needed to know.

"Kyle, i'm worried," I pressed on.

"I know." He gave me a kiss on the bridge of my nose before continuing. "We'll talk about it after school.. at my house. Just try to stay away from Nick, ok?" I nodded.

Kyle got to his feet and extended an arm to help me up to my feet.

"Thanks."

"No.. _Thank you_ Stan. Thanks for being here for me." He threw his arms around me and enveloped me in a warm hug. "After school, i'll tell you." I smiled. I would finally know what was wrong with Kyle.

I let him exit the locker room before me, so it wouldn't look suspicious to the students now passing through the halls. After a few minutes, when the halls were cleared, I left too and hurried to my first class of the day. I was almost to the door when I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt. "You're missing this class today." It was the voice of the ugliest man in the world.

"No, i'm not." I felt something sharp poking into my back. "Yes.. Yes you are."


	5. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter.. Kinda short... Thanks for everyone reviewing. It truly means a lot.

**Pain**

God where was he? We had decided that we'd meet up after school so I could tell him everything. I was beginning to lose courage now and I knew if I waited any longer I wouldn't have to guts to tell him anymore. Knowing that I would have this secret pent up inside me for the rest of my life, killed me. I wanted it all to vanish away like a bad dream so I wouldn't have to tell Stan. How would Stan react? Would he even want to touch me, knowing that Nick had already... I stopped myself before I could think any further. I hated Nick, with a passion. He had singlehandedly destroyed my innocence with one heartless act. I could only hope that one day he would get his.

I looked down to my watch. School had gotten out a half an hour ago, and yet he was no where in sight. I sighed deeply and took one last look around hoping that he would pop up out of nowhere. My hopes were silly though and I decided that waiting around would be pointless. How could he have forgotten about me? It better'd be a good reason, nothing short of death.

I departed through the double doors of the school and made my way down the street. A good walk was what I needed. I really didn't have a choice in the matter anyways, seeing as how I had no mode of transportation. I would've taken the bus but as a result of Stan's not showing up, I had missed it.

I glanced down the street. Houses were blanketed in the whitest snow I had ever seen, children were making snowmen. Everything seemed just... perfect. Safe. I let my thoughts dance to Stan, wondering what he was doing at that moment. The more I started to think about it, the more I exaggerated the what if's. The biggest what if floating around in my head, caused me to stop my walking. What if I had freaked him out with the kiss? Was he avoiding me? Did he hate me now? I couldn't bare the thought of being without Stan. I truly loved him. I had for the longest time. Feelings like this would last forever and only continue to grow stronger. I wouldn't be able to cope with his rejection. The truth was, after the whole Nick incident, I had placed all trust that I was capeable of having, in Stan. He was the only person.. that I would even consider talking about Nick to. Realizing this made me nauseous. I _did_ freak him out. He didn't need to hear about my problems. Why should he anyway? It's not like it's his job. Everything wasn't exactly a fairytale. I needed to understand this.

"Kyle!" My heart melted at Stan's voice. I turned around and saw him running down the country road, towards me. I stood still until he reached me and enveloped me in his arms.

"Stan, I thought you forgot about me."

"How could I forget about you?" He brushed a few wild curls out of my eyes to strengthen the contact between us. "I would've hoped you'd know me better by now," he started. "I'd put you before anything." I blushed at this statement and he brought a hand up to my pinkened cheek, stroking it gently.

"I guess I worry too much," I concluded aloud. Stan gave a weak half smile and withdrew his hand from my face, leaving my cheek feeling wet and cold. I looked into his now horrified eyes, searching for the reason behind the terror in his expression. "Stan?" He just kept staring at my face. "Stan?" I tried again. He wasn't answering me. He wasn't taking his eyes off my face. This made me extremely nervous and out of instinct I brought my hand up to my cheek to shield my discomfort. I almost vomited when I retracted my hand. I looked from my hand to Stan's, trying to comprehend the whole impact of the current, confusing situation. "Stan?" I brought my hands up to my eyes, inches away from my retinas, trying to make sense of it all. "Stan, this is blood?" I started panicking when I realized i was right. I reached up to my face and started freaking out, trying to get the blood off my face. "Stan what the fuck is this?" I screamed. I took his hand in mine. "What the fuck is this?" I motioned with my head towards the red that stained his hands and sleeves. Upon further inspection, I noticed his whole lower half was covered in it. I could feel myself start to shake. Was that his blood? Was he hurt? I collapsed to the ground and started to shake more profusely. I closed my eyes, still trying to get my mind around the situation at hand. "S-s-s.." I started to say his name, but I failed horribly. It was like I forgot how to talk. He sat down beside me and placed his arms around me gently, so as not to frighten me even more.

"Kyle, you need to calm down," he soothed.

"How can I calm down Stan?" I asked when I finally found my voice again. "H-how-"

"Sshh," he stopped me, bringing his fingers to my lips, only to pull them away quickly, realizing there was still blood on the tips of them. "We need to talk Kyle. I- oh God!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his side.

"Stan what is it?"

"I, it.." He was starting to become incomprehensible. I shook him with all my might.

"Stan, make sense Goddamnit!" His eyes snapped to attention and I finally had his gaze locked in with mine. His breathing was extremely labored and he sounded as if he were about to keel over and die. "Stan.. the blood.. whose?" I looked into his eyes wishing I could see his memories.. I wanted to know what he knew.

"Kyle, we n-need to talk." He started to shiver and I realized we couldn't stay there. If anyone drove by they would see a blood covered Stan and all hell would probably break loose. I wouldn't be able to find out what happened. I stood up and extended my hands down for him to grab hold of. I winced as he did so, feeling the sickening slime texture of the blood that coated his hands. We started to head in the direction of the woods. I didn't know quite where we were going, but it seemed as though Stan knew. We had gone a good quarter of a mile into the woods when Stan collapsed onto the ground.

"Stan!" I immediately dropped down onto my knees and brought my face close to his. I could see tears escaping his eyelids, like a dam overflowing. "Stan," I whispered. "What-"

"I killed him." I continued to stare at him blankly. It was as if I didn't understand english.

"Huh?"

"I.. killed him." He forced his face into his bloodied hands and began to cry. I instantly knew who he was talking about. I felt like I had just been hit by a train. I was feeling so many emotions. I was.. happy.. and yet I felt the slightest bit of remorse. "I killed Nick," Stan stated, trying to gain my full attention. He already had it though. It was uncanny how focused I was.

"Why? How?"

_"Yea, that's right bitch!" Nick exclaimed as he pushed me in the snow. I could feel my lungs inhaling the cold powder. I thought for sure I would somehow drown in the white. I lifted my face up for a brief moment, only to have it be shoved back down. I started to choke from the lack of air. "I told you, Broflovski outgrew you!" he yelled at me maniacally. "Why do you have to go around and try to take him away from me?" I lifted my head up when I realized he wasn't going to push it back down for the moment. He wanted me to answer._

_"What the fuck do you mean? He was never yours to take away!" He kicked me in the side and I could feel the wind leave my body._

_"Whatever he told you wasn't true! He was practically begging for it!" He kicked me again in the side, this time harder. He stepped away to let me react._

_"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked while gasping for air. I saw an evil smirk cross his face. That's when I knew. He didn't even have to tell me. "You fucking rapist!" I screamed. I lifted myself off the ground with great difficulty. I could feel his eyes on me and hear his laughter. He was letting me get up. He was watching me, out of pure amusement._

_"Let me know when your finished so I can.." He waited until I stood on wobbling knees. "So I can do this!" He kicked my feet out from underneath me. I screamed in pain as I fell onto something sharp. I could feel it impale my side. "What's wrong pussy?" he jeered. "I think you want it as much as your friend did." I could feel him getting on top of me. He started tugging at my pants. I wasn't going to let him do to me what he did to Kyle. He was going to pay. I reached underneath me as he started to fiddle around with the back of my pants. I felt around for the sharp object lodged in my side and winced as I slowly pulled it out. I wrapped my hand around the blade, realizing it to be the pocket knife Nick threatened me with. I closed my fingers around the blade in anger, feeling it slice into my hand. "Ok, now you're mine," he said as he turned me over. Within seconds, a look of horror swept over his face as I withdrew the knife from his gut. "Y-you bastard, i'm gonna-" I stuck the knife back in, and continued to stab until he fell motionless on the ground. He gave one last whimper and then fell silent. When everything sunk in, I found myself vomiting all over the snowy ground. I observed all the blood that coated my body and I wretched some more. I had... killed._

"What are we gonna do Stan?" I screamed as I lifted up his shirt to examine his wound.

"I-it's not your problem to deal with Kyle," he coughed. I watched as my best friend started to spit up blood.

"Stan!" I lifted him up and began to cradle him in my arms. "Stan?" He moaned in pain and suddenly went limp, eyes rolling back into his head. "STAN!" I shook him trying to get some kind of reaction. Nothing... he...

Suddenly I wished Nick was alive so I could kill him again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ehh.. I have an exam tomorrow. I needed to get this out. I know this isn't a chapter. This isn't even long enough to be considered anything really.. It's just an introduction to a thickening plot I guess...**

**Alive**

"Hey there." I heard the soft and gentle voice of Kyle. This brought a smile to my scraped and bloodied face. I opened up my eyes as much as I could, without having it hurt.

"Kyle," I whispered in a rather hoarse timbre, "how long have you been here for?"

"Since you came in. That was about 12 hours ago. You've had a blood transfusion because you lost a shitload." He gave a nervous laugh and continued to speak in a hushed tone. "I thought you were gonna die." I could see his eyes starting to water, which displayed his sincerity.

"But I didn't. I'm _here_, right now... with you." Kyle's solid stone expression turned into that of a hopeful one. "You know, when you smile... those dimples they..."

"They turn you on?" He was now smiling with full force. I rested my head back and let out a small laugh.

"Everything about you does."

"Liar." He was blushing. The kid was bad with taking compliments. "Are you gonna be ok Stan?" Kyle had an amazing amount of empathy and I loved him for it.

"I'll be fine," I smiled, not really sure whether or not that was the truth.

"Listen, Stan.. They're gonna come in and ask you questions.."

"Who?"

"The police. They already talked to me and they pretty much have the whole story."

"Ok."

"No Stan, it's not ok. There's something I should tell you."

_"So, let's go over this again, shall we?" I hated that man. Detective my ass. He just wanted to see me cringe everytime I told him what I had been through. "Why didn't you come to us sooner?"_

_"I don't know. I was scared I guess." I ran a nervous finger through one of my tangled curls. "I didn't wanna think about it anyways. I just wanted to forget about the whole thing."_

_"Right." He was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "Did you provoke it in any way?"_

_"NO!" I shouted. "It's called rape for a reason." I could feel the tears stinging at the back of my eyes. The asshole moved on to another question._

_"You said..." He began to flip through a file that lay on the table. "You said there were threats?"_

_"Yea." I swallowed back a huge lump in my throat, thinking word for word what Nick had said to me. "He was constantly threatening to beat me up. I could've dealt with that. It was when he started threatining Stan that-"_

_"He threatened the Marsh boy as well?"_

_This was so embarassing. I just wanted to crawl under the table and die. "Yea. He told me that if I ever went near Stan again, he would fuck him up pretty bad. I c-couldn't risk that happening to him."_

_"I see. Do you know why he wanted you to stay away from Stan?"_

_"Because he was jealous I guess."_

_"You were dating then."_

_"No! He just thought he had some kind of control over me. Maybe he thought we were dating.. Who knows? Does it really matter now?"_

_"Of course it does. We need to get the whole story straight. The word comes straight from your mouth to our papers to the judge and jury."_

_"What does it matter though?" I was really getting annoyed with the overweight man's antics. "Death is punishment enough isn't it? I mean you can't imprison-"_

_"No, he wont get death for that. Rape? 3 to 6 years at most."_

_"Sir? What do you mean?" He was really confusing me. Nick was-_

_"I mean that boy's got a really good case against you. If you had come to us right after the incident, we could've collected the evidence."_

_"What do you mean 'he's got a really good case against me?'" I was starting to get hysterical. "He tried to do the same thing to Stan too. He was a dirty rapist and a bully!" I could feel my face growing redder by the minute. "Besides, he's in hell where he belongs, that dirty asshole!" I glanced over to the detective to get his reaction at my outburst. He only shook his head_.

"FUCK!" I looked over at Kyle in disbelief. I thought I was going to have a heartattack. "What do you mean he's not dead?" Kyle brought his hand to my cheek and stroked it gently.

"Shh, Stan. It's gonna be ok."

"Wh-where is he?"

"Down the hall." Kyle bit hard into his lip, making it bleed a little.

"But I thought I-"

"They saved him. They saved that asshole. He deserved to die and they saved him." He started to shake like a leaf. I wished that I wasn't bedridden so I could pull him into a warm embrace.

"Kyle, he's gonna go to jail," I tried to assure him. "He tried to kill me, and he... and you..." I couldn't bare to finish the sentence. I grabbed hold of Kyle's hand and gave it a weak squeeze. He had hurt my best friend. He had ...raped my best friend. He was _going_ to be punished.

"They don't have any evidence of it," Kyle said flatly. "They're going to prosecute him for it, of course, but if he's gonna get in trouble for anything, it's gonna be for what he did to you. Assault. Attempted rape. I don't know Stan. Everything is so Goddamned fucked up!"

"Kyle... just.."

"What?"

"Come here." I motioned him towards me with my arm, which sported a vast array of wires and tubes. He leaned his head on my chest and I buried my face deep into his red curls. They smelled so good. I never noticed how good Kyle smelled. I took it for granted. "Listen Kyle, we're gonna get through this, ok? He's not going to get away with this... I promise you." He gave me a half smile and closed his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kyle." I playfully ruffled his hair with the small amount of energy I had, feeling a bit of pain in my left shoulder. It was all worth it in the end though. Kyle let out his first laugh in days. Unfortunately, our good moment had to be ruined.

"Stanley Marsh?" I looked over to the door to the source of the voice. It was the fat detective Kyle was telling me about. Kyle looked at me and rolled his eyes. Was it that bad?

"Yea?"

"My name is Detective Brown. I'm going to need to ask you a few questions." He threw a gaze in Kyle's direction, letting him know that we were to be alone.

"I'll be back later Stan, ok?" He gave me a hug before he departed through the doors.

"Ok, Stan, it's just us now." Great observer. "You're gonna have to tell me what happened. Is it true that Nicholas Locke threatened you?"

"Well, yea... but I think he threatened Kyle mo-"

"In what ways did he hurt you?"

"He threw me on the ground and kicked me. He tried to... to... have sex... That's when I st-stabbed him. He's completely sick!"

"I'm not saying he isn't. It's just that he has a whole different story. It seems to be a bit more believable than your's."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I barked in rage.

"It means one of you is lying."

"Well it's not me! Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know.. you tell me."

**TBC..**

**short yes, I know.. i needed to get this out. i'm just thickening the plot.. or making it crappy..**


	7. Chapter 6

**There was a bit of confusion in the last chapter. The whole DNA situation is explained in this chapter. It is true. DNA is really the only evidence that's concrete. When it's gone, it's over.**

I felt physically sick just hearing his name. Nausea overcame me within seconds. Nick. They must've said it at least a hundred times. Each time was like a stab in the heart. I was robbed of my physical and mental capabilitites. How was it that one asshole could make me completely comatose? An equivalent to a zombie, that was what I had become. It was my life on the line. His word against mine. I wondered how they thought that anything coming out of his mouth could be the truth. Just one look at the kid was enough to lose his credibility. They didn't see that though. They were blinded by ignorance. I was pounded by thousands of questions and was on the verge of panic. To have to relive that terrible day... was so.. excrutiating. It took so much out of me. Kyle. He wasso brave and I admired him. He was concrete in all his emotions and told his account like it didn't phase him. I knew it was eating him up inside, but he did his best to hide it.

Interrogation. Funny thing. Exactly like it is in the movies. You've got the asshole detectives that don't give a damn about you or what you've been through. It's like they're robots, devoid of any feelings. The worst of it all was when I was stuck in the hospital bed. I couldn't go anywhere, I was completely trapped. My whole body was in complete pain, and that asshole detective didn't even care. He just forced himself into the room and basically accused me. Traumatizing. The only word I can use to describe what Nick put me through. It was worse for Kyle. I mean, rape. He's not even gonna get charged for it. Kyle sat me down a week after I was released from the hospital and told me the bullshit news. I was pissed.

_"I really hope that bastard gets put away. Fucking rapist." Kyle looked up at me through swollen lids and pinkened eyes._

_"There's no way to proove he raped me, Stan. Of course there was physical evidence to support the fact, but what they needed was DNA to convict. I talked to the detectives and they told me I washed away any chances they had of convicting him. I took a shower right after. I kept my mouth shut. Stan, I waited a few days before I even considered telling you. Any remnants of the DNA were gone within 72 hours after the rape. Basically, I screwed myself."_

_"What the fuck? So he gets off easily? This is bullshit!" I felt all the pressure rush to my face. I wasn't usually an angry person, but at that moment I was bubbling over with rage. "And he's gonna get away with trying to do it to me too, all because... because.." I started to break down. "Because why Kyle? Why damnit!"_

_Kyle placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Stan, all we can do it hope he slips up. Do you believe in karma?" I nodded my head even though I was unsure whether I did or not. "Karma kicks asses, Stan. He's not gonna get away with it." I nodded my head. I knew that if he ever did get out, I would kill him, and I wasn't just saying that too._

_"Kyle, if karma doesn't do a damn thing..." I paused and he nodded his head. It was an unspoken statement._

_"If that's the case Stan... Then we do it together."_

_I was apprehensive about it at first, but then I realized that we were both in this together. He was going to get what he deserved._

As we sat there in his dad's office, we knew Nick was living and breathing in the comforts of sweet freedom. He had been moved home and put under house arrest for the time being. This really upset Kyle. He started to shake in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Hey, come over here," I motioned to him with my hands. He did as instructed and walked slowly over to the seat next to mine. As soon as he sat down, I took his hand in mine and held it like my life depended on it. I watched as the tears slowly made their way down his pale cheeks. It hurt me to see him like that. He made no noise. It would've been less painful if he were sobbing. The silence was very unsettling. "Kyle?"

"Mm?"

"Follow me." I stood up and took him by his hand, leading him to the bathroom, where we could be alone. He stood by the sink mirror and splashed his face with cool water. I presented him with a paper towel to dry his face.

"Thanks Stan... Th-thanks." He sunk into my arms and began to sob this time.

"Kyle, I love you. There's no need to thank me." I pulled him closer and gave him a comforting kiss on the bridge of his nose.

"I love you too," he said with a slight smile. The first smile i'd seen in what seemed like forever.

"Come on, we've got to talk to your dad." Just as before, I took him by his hand and led him back into the waiting room. Kyle's dad, a successful lawyer, had taken it apon himself to represent us. He assured us that we were going to win. Whether that was a false truth meant for comforting or the actual truth, I didn't know.

After fifteen minutes, the door slowly creaked open, creating an irritating sound. "Boys," Mr. Broflovski called. "It's time." He held the door open and we both slipped past him. I didn't know my way around the place, so I just followed Kyle. We were soon in a nice lavish room, complete with leather furniture and a full bookcase. All the wood was finished, and there wasn't any sign of dust to be had. That room really was the essence of perfection, if thereeven wassuch a thing.

I took into consideration how this would feel for Kyle. It must've been very uncomfortable to tell his parents about the rape that he had endured. I knew if they had been my parents, they wouldn't have known what to do. Mrs. Brofloviski was a fighter though, and she always got her way. There was no way that her little "buhbie," was going to suffer. She made it a point for me to be in good hands as well, the hands of her husband's.

"Ok, boys," Mr. Broflovski said in a business- like tone as he sat down. He folded his hands neatly, one on top of the other and leaned forward in his chair. "I'm going to need to know everything. Now, Stan," his focus shifted to me, "I especially need to hear your account, seeing as how Nick's accusations-"

"What did he say?" I was truly scared. I didn't wanna get in trouble for something I couldn't possibly control, something I sure as hell didn't start.

"Stan, I really don't think you have anything to worry about. It's all heresay. We just need a logical argument to go against it." He looked from me to his son and Kyle nodded. "I'll be right back boys." He got up and left the room, leaving Kyle and I alone for a few minutes.

"Dude, what was that about?" I implored.

"The things Nick said... They really throw us out into the public."

"How do you mean?"

"People know now."

"No."

"Nick's portrayed it as a kind of love triangle... People know Stan. People fucking know." I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable. "Do you know how messed up it was to explain everything to my dad? My mom? She looked like she wanted to rip my head off, but under the circumstances..."

"I don't give a shit what people think... What did he say Kyle? What did he say exactly?"

Kyle leaned back in his chair and placed his hand over his eyes. "He said that him and I were an item. You got jealous and tried to get rid of him."

"I would never kill anyone!"

"I know, I know."

"Well, I would now, but... Do people actually believe this shit?" As if on cue, Kyle's dad walked back into the room.

"Stan, it really is a farfetched story. Like I said before, it's all heresay. In all honesty, I don't think he stands a chance."

"But the detective, he told me he believes Nick."

"A detective from South Park has no credibility whatsoever Stan. You should've learned that by now." It was true. Our law enforcement and criminal justice branch were completely incompetant.

"So, what happens now?" I asked.

"Court. Sentencing. Now, I can't promise you he'll be put away for long. That part really is a gray area. We'll see."

I looked at Kyle and gave him the most reassuring smile that I had. It wasn't much, but I had to be just as strong as him.

"Now boys, I don't want you talking to anybody, got it?" We both nodded. "We don't want to make a bad situation any worse." He scratched at his beard and then cleared his throat. "You can go now." He motioned towards the door.

"That's it?"

"Yea Stan." He placed a hundred dollar bill down on the desk. "Get yourselves some lunch ok? Oh, and I want change. Come back when you're done and we'll finish all this up."

"Thanks Dad."

"Yea, thanks Mr. Broflovski." We both headed out of the office and began our walk down the street. Main Street of South Park was quite empty for this time. Usually people were bustling about, trying to get all sorts of things done. After all, it was sunday and tomorrow would be the beginning of a whole new school and work week. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter... Bennigan's?" I nodded my head slowly. It was bound to be empty over there. We wouldn't have to wait in line or have people stare at us. As we made our way to the family restaurant, we noticed something reflecting the sunlight up ahead. It created a ray of light that danced all over Kyle's chest and the ground before him. As we neared the restaurant, we could see a guy playing with his watch. "Who is he?" Kyle whispered.

"I don't know." In all my years in South Park, I had never seen this man.

"Let's go back Stan," he tugged at my sleeve. "He's creeping me out."

We were now within a hundred yards of the man all clad in a navy blue suit. We both stopped walking when we saw him reach into his briefcase. We froze up as we saw what exactly he had in his hands. "Run," I whispered to Kyle.

**A few more chapters to this baby.**


End file.
